Joint Training Camp (aka Kuroko no Harem Gathering)
by TunaForDesert
Summary: Kuroko was sitting obliviously to the stares he was getting, still sleepy as he nodded off a bit. His bed hair was adorably sticking out in every direction as usual and there was a faint trace of drool on his side of lips. It was not a rare sight for Seirin and Momoi, but the trouble lay with the other teams. [AllxKuro]
1. Chapter 1: Morning After (what?)

Joint training camp was a bad, _bad_ idea, Riko mused forlornly as she palmed her face with one hand. Momoi was beside her, biting her handkerchief with a frustrated growl. Riko lowered her hand and her eyes twitched dangerously at the sight that greeted her that morning.

Kuroko was sitting obliviously to the stares he was getting, still sleepy as he nodded off a bit. His bed hair was adorably sticking out in every direction as usual and there was a faint trace of drool on his side of lips. It was not a rare sight for Seirin and Momoi, but the trouble lay with the other teams.

Hanamiya-which-part-of-him-is-Makoto was shamelessly staring with open mouth and faint blush at the sleepy bluenette. Imayoshi had opened his eyes, staring dangerously at Kuroko with foxy glint in his eyes. Himuro was not as shameless as Hanamiya as he tried to cover his blush and stole glances at Kuroko once in a while. Kasamatsu had looked away the instant Kuroko stepped into the cafeteria. A deep scowl and red hue decorated his face. Takao had squealed loudly upon seeing the bluenette. Mibuchi was shamelessly cooing at the still unaware Kuroko. Sakurai was stammering out inaudible apologies as his blush started to spread to his neck. Riko did not know what to think as Miyaji ate his vegetable while staring at Kuroko, looking like he wished it was _Kuroko_ he was eating instead. Majority of the other boys had blushed. And some were still staring shamelessly.

And it was not helping that Kuroko was wearing one of Kagami's oversized shirt. The pale teen had been knocked out last night at the _onsen_ and Kagami took the liberty of bringing Kuroko's unconscious form to their shared room. Riko knew there must be a reason why Kagami had Kuroko wearing his shirt. She had a hunch that Kagami was too stupid to know which one is Kuroko's nightwear. _That_, or there's definitely something going on between the duo. Back to the track, the problem with the shirt was the fact that it showed Kuroko's luscious shoulder. Oh she knew that these boys rarely get to see such pale and smooth skin what with being the basketball idiots they were. So it was expected that they stared at the prettiest and most feminine among them. Boys…

It seemed that Izuki had noticed the none-too-friendly stares his kouhai was getting. Kagami was too oblivious. Hyuuga had once again gotten into an argument with Kiyoshi. And it looked like they're getting heated up by the second. Izuki coughed and the boys snapped out of their trance. Izuki gave them a polite smile (or was it threatening? Riko wouldn't know) while bringing up the collar to cover Kuroko's shoulder. Most of them looked away, pretending to be preoccupied with other things. The ones that were still staring were Takao, Imayoshi, Miyaji and Mibuchi.

Riko palmed her face once again, and wishing for the first time in her life that the GOM had woken up earlier than she did.

* * *

To be continued? Ohohoho~

**A/N**: I've been overwhelmed by feelings of gratitude over the support and words of encouragement when I said I want to quit writing rare-pairs. You guys are such cuties so here's something new from me. This time it's going to be allxKuro because ya know we're all perverts. *winks* I am not going to update this regularly so it's complete for now. It will center around what happens during the training camp. And to flowingshadows, also known to me as Haruka-chwan on FB, thank you. *gross sobbing* About Hanamiya's weird name above (lol) Makoto means truth. I saw that on tumblr and thought I wanna put it here because it's funny as hell. Also, here's another one but I dun wanna be killed by Akashi-sama =3= AKASHI FREAKING SATAN SEIJUUROU.

Meet you all at the cemetery. We gotta have late night party.

* * *

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


	2. Chapter 2: Apron? Waifu?

The cook that had been hired caught a cold, unexpectedly. It was a grim news for the boys, since the only females in the camp can't cook anything edible to save their own lives. Riko was okay…but she cannot be trusted. The boys who can cook (Sakurai, Kagami and Mitobe) were knocked out during training (MomoRiko combo was too deadly). So…now they were discussing who could cook. Aomine spoke up, probably so he can get out of there soon to continue his nap.

"Tetsu can."

Eyes immediately zeroed on the phantom player of Seirin. It had been relatively easy for them to detect the boy since the morning fiasco. Dirty thoughts immediately filled the boys' mind, sans the Miracles and Seirin at Aomine's suggestion.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes a bit at his former teammate, before he stood up and bowed, saying, "I'm sorry, but it seems that this is our last resort. I'll try my best."

More than half of the boys already had their hands ready to shot up to offer their help. After all, nobody wanted to miss the chance to see the boy wearing an _apron _up close. _Not in this lifetime_, they thought resolutely. But Takao already beat them to it. Having an eagle eye helped him with seeing things in advance.

"I'll help," the Shuutoku player said with a mischievous smirk. Kuroko nodded at him, thanking him for the offer. The two then left the cafeteria dining room, walking to the kitchen side by side. Kasamatsu, Aomine and Midorima left immediately. Seirin also left, seeing as there was no point of staying. A few others also left.

The ones who were still sitting looked at each other, communicating in their own language. Akashi, Kise, and Murasakibara watched the exchange confusedly. A few minutes of painful silence and heavy breathing from some later, the boys, sans the Miracles shot up from their seats and peeked into the kitchen, tangling with each other in the process.

The ones who had their eyes on Kuroko immediately stopped, followed by the others, and their jaws dropped as blush began to cover their faces.

The boy was wearing an apron, of course, and it complimented his slim figure _perfectly it almost hurt to look at_. The shirt he was wearing (black and gray, the sleeves went past his elbows a bit, and one button out of two on the upper part of the shirt was undone) made the apron looked even better on him. Not only that, he was wearing a piece of fabric on his head, to avoid his hair from getting in the way (though the bangs were still visible so maybe it was only to keep his hair in place, after all, his messy hair was almost impossible to fix), making him looked utterly adorable and just _yummy_!

"Damn, I would ask him to marry me now. I don't care if he can only cook instant noodles! I can bear with it as long as I get to see _that_ every day," Nebuya whispered as he drooled slightly.

Mibuchi wrinkled his nose, "Eww, gross. He won't marry someone as big and black as you! He's too delicate and small for you!"

As the boys started to argue with each other, they failed to notice their impending dooms.

_Snip, snip._

They froze, finally noticing the cold aura behind them. They slowly turned their heads, _and lo and behold, Akashi-freaking-satan-Seijuurou was __**smiling**__ at them with scissors in hand._

Imayoshi chuckled nervously, "This is bad…isn't it?"

Hanamiya cursed violently as the others paled rapidly.

Behind Akashi, they heard Kise's wail _('Uwaaahh! Perverts, you're all perverts! I trusted all of you! Poor Kurokocchii!') _and Murasakibara's vicious munching _('Oomph! Oomph! Muro-chin, how could you?!). _But nothing could compare to Akashi's cold anger at the moment. The redhead snapped his eyes opened, making some of the boys immediately cried out for their moms as the captain stared at them coldly with his Emperor Eye.

"_Gym, __now__. **Don't** run away. I **will** hunt you down if you do. You all will be punished for staring at Tetsuya with those eyes, you __**dirty wolves**__. How about I gouge out each and one of them, __**huh**__?"_

Dinner was a quite affair. Kuroko and Seirin wondered why some of the boys sported a black eye each and why Kise was being clingy than usual and now followed him around like a true puppy.

(Later, Takao will also sport the same black eye courtesy of Miyaji for bragging about his 'adventure' with Kuroko in the kitchen.)

* * *

**A/N**: Yep, just a quickie before I go to sleep. Special shout out to Axiela! Thank you. You're too kind ASDFGHJKL Don't worry, I LOVE long reviews haha. As you can guess, this is from the ending card. I squealed too hard when I saw it. Kuroko with Takao is just too hhnnggnnhh! And thanks for the lovely reviews~ Ugh, IDK what else to add because I'm lying on my bed right now, sleep is too tempting. Oh yeah, do visit my profile to look at my FB pages. You might find something that is SOOO me. Haha...Kuroko no Harem page. **Go**. We need admins coughsemesforkurokocough so our page can expand.

**Sad news**: I'm stuck on some part of His so…please wait. I'll get too it soon as possible.

* * *

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


	3. Chapter 3: MayuKuro Desu

As someone as plain as Mayuzumi Chihiro, he was used to people never giving him a second thought. His ordinary appearance and quiet personality always made him fade into the background. But Akashi, his new freshman (short, kinda psychotic and a slave-driver) captain, saw it fit to give him a role that used to belong to somebody that was important to the rise of Generation of Miracles as the best team in the middle school's basketball arena. He was told that he was similar to the original, but he lacked the natural talent that Kuroko Tetsuya possessed. He was used to think that Kuroko-kun must be someone as plain as him, quiet, never got any attention and basically always forgotten.

So why was this happening?

He quietly ate his breakfast as the other players ogled the lamb- no, boy like he was a piece a meat. He drank his soup, willing his eyes not to stray to boy that was currently the center of attention. Inside, he was screaming bloody murder _what in the world is happening_? The Miracles were still fast asleep, but he knew that Akashi was already awake. The whole Rakuzan team was used to his late-without-any reason-entrance.

XXX

"The cook is sick."

Someone announced. Mayuzumi quietly looked at the boys' solemn look. He wondered why they looked so depressed. Didn't they have those two girls? Can't they cook?

"Tetsu can."

Touou's PF said, looking sleepy and ready to bolt out of the cafeteria's dining room as soon as possible. He casted a glance at the said boy's direction and saw a brief look of annoyance on his face before it disappeared, replaced by the usual blank mask. The boy stood up and apologized for something that Mayuzumi couldn't understand and more than half of the boys looked more than eager to say something before Shutoku's PG offered his help. The previously eager boys deflated, and looked at the disappearing figure of Shutoku's PG and Kuroko Tetsuya with a longing glance.

A few others including him stood up and walked out of the place. He had better things to do, after all.

Later, he passed by the gym while running laps and heard screams of agony. He also faintly heard Akashi's voice.

"_Tetsuya is too pure for you __**dirty wolves**__. I'll be lenient this time and give a little gift. If I __**ever**__ catch you monkeys staring at Tetsuya in that way again, I'm going to gouge your eyes for real. Understood?"_

Whimpers of fear followed next and Mayuzumi sped away from there, fearing for his own sanity and safety.

XXX

Mayuzumi sunk further into the hot water. Onsen is the best, after all. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the rare quietness in the camp. These past few days had been rough and too loud for his taste. His eyes snapped open as whispers from the entrance reached his ears. He watched blankly as Kuroko stumbled into the onsen area, looking confused and bewildered. The boy then turned to him and bowed hesitantly.

"Konbanwa, you're with Akashi-kun, aren't you?"

Mayuzumi hesitated to give an answer, but he did not want to be labeled as rude by the boy so he nodded and received a small smile in return.

_Doki._

Mayuzumi's eyes widened a bit. He turned his head and sunk into the water again, feeling his cheeks gotten warmer, and it was not from the effect of the onsen. He heard a splash of water and felt a small wave. He stayed still in his place, looking ahead. They were both quiet type people, so the silence between them was not unwelcomed.

5 minutes passed…

10 minutes passed…

Mayuzumi was twitching in his position. Why did this silence bother him? Could it be he was too used to his teammates' loud behavior? Mayuzumi twitched again. He stood up (and thanked God above that he did not went into the onsen butt naked) and was ready to get out of the water when he saw Kuroko, unconscious and looking dead.

His first reaction was to call the boys' teammates, but then he remembered that there was no way anyone was still up at this late hour. Making his decision, he went over to Kuroko and carefully lifted the much smaller body of the freshman bridal style. The boy was unexpectedly light and Mayuzumi easily carried his unconscious form to the changing area.

(What followed next were clumsy attempts of Mayuzumi-kun trying to undo the small, _small_ towel around Kuroko-kun and get him into one of the yukata while trying hard to keep his blank face and not blush heavily like a virgin girl _because a boy's body should not be that gorgeous with pale skin and cute ni_- he'll stop.)

After the sanity-threatening moment, Mayuzumi once again lifted Kuroko bridal style and exited the changing area. He walked through the hallway and true to his earlier assumption it was empty and eerily quiet.

Wait, which way was Kuroko's room?

Mayuzumi looked down at the unconscious boy, and suddenly realized that he was more trouble than he's worth.

He considered leaving the boy in the lounging room, but then he realized why his fellow players were behaving weirdly these past few days, because really, just look at the boy's adorable face! Anyone would notice! He mildly stared at the unconscious boy in horror, before he hastily made his way to his own room. He was alone in the room anyway, and he could protect this boy from those wolves! They cannot be trusted!

He closed the door behind him and sighed softly after locking it. He made his way to the bed Kuroko occupied, his own temporary bed on the opposite side. He crouched to get a better look on Kuroko's face. Cute button nose, full pinkish lips, big eyes with thick eyelashes and pale soft skin. Sheesh, no wonder those- those _wolves_ went crazy over him. He stood up and sat down on the bed's side, slowly massaging his forehead. His eyes suddenly felt heavy and he yawned. His body went limp and a soft surface greeted his back. He briefly felt a rough hand over his cheek before he truly left the conscious world.

_Meanwhile…._

"UWAAAH! WHAT DO WE DO?! TETSU-KUN IS GONE!"

"THAT BRAT! I TOLD HIM NOT TO GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT US!"

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, B-CUP! IF YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME TO GO TO THAT BENDING MACHINE TO GET SNACK FOR YOUR FAT STOMACH, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

"HAH?! WHAT WAS THAT YOU –censored-?!"

XXX

_Next morning…_

Mayuzumi slowly opened his eyes. The dim light from the sun greeted his face. He congratulated himself for remembering to close the curtain the night before.

Wait…what happened the night before?

Mayuzumi was suddenly aware of the presence of another body beside him on the bed. Events from last night came rushing to his mind and suddenly his head ached. He slowly turned his head (and wishing to God above that what happened last night was a dream, but that would be more disturbing in more than one way) to the side and he suddenly felt an urge to groan or bang his head to the nearest wall.

There was Kuroko Tetsuya, clinging to his person while his yukata was left half undone. And their nearly intertwined body left nothing to imagination of what could have happened the night before to anyone who walks in.

He tried to untangle himself from the mess he unconsciously allowed himself to participate into, without much success as it elicited soft groans from the freshman and his hold got tighter. Mayuzumi stared up at the ceiling, wondering if a hole would suddenly open up and swallow him.

No. He would not be defeated by this original, even in his sleep! With new burning determination, Mayuzumi got up with his full strength…

…before he remembered that the bed was the single type and his reflexes reacted before his mind did. He rolled himself to the side and suddenly remembered that Kuroko was still there so he propped his arms. And he once again got an urge to bang his head to the nearest wall because now he looked like he's _topping_ Kuroko, and that could be misinterpreted in more than one way!

Mayuzumi watched in horror as Kuroko slowly opened his eyes. Kuroko looked at him unfocusedly, before his vision started clearing and there was confusion evident in his blue eyes.

"Senpai?"

(Mayuzumi-kun tries helplessly to ignore the almost erotic voice and the fact that his own yukata is undone up to his waist.)

And _of course_, Akashi chose the perfect timing to walk in, without knocking because he's self-centered like that.

"I heard something from the hallway. Is there-"

Mayuzumi threw a hopeless pleading look _('please, I can explain, hear me out')_ but Akashi was standing there as if he was not looking at Mayuzumi. When he turned his dual colored eyes to Mayuzumi, the Rakuzan's #5 felt half of his life was gone.

The blank look on Akashi's face turned into a creepy smile.

"_Gym, __**now**__."_

Well, at least the smile of gratitude he received from Kuroko later was worth of the ugly bruise on his left eye.

End chapter.

**A/N**: This is a special chapter dedicated to SinJaLOVE, known to me as Muchan and one of my beloved besties! DO NOT FORGET THAT AOKURO OR I'LL PERSONALLY RAID YOUR HOUSE. Mayuzumi-kun is quite a _kakkoi_ and princely type, according to her. But lol, I just realized he doesn't have any dialogue in here too. Oh well. Have any of you read the character analysis of Mayuzumi-kun on KnB wiki? I think you'll understand him better if you read it. The line breaks are missing. I'll fix it later.

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


	4. Chapter 4: Of Broken Bones and Death

By now, almost everyone in the camp had either fainted because of blood lose or overload cuteness, thanks to one Kuroko Tetsuya of Seirin. He was just too cute and adorable and overall desirable to the teenagers with raging hormone.

(It seems that nobody even cares that Kuroko-kun is a boy.)

They thought it would go away after a few days, but no. Instead, the effect got stronger. They were also overly conscious when the boy was around. A few braver and more smitten ones had made several advances (Hanamiya, Himuro, Takao, etc.) but either Kuroko was too oblivious or he just didn't care about them. It was also a possibility that they just couldn't make out the difference between Kuroko's expressions, which gave them a slim hope.

But what bugged them the most was how Seirin brushed off the boy's sparkling effects easily. The Miracles and Momoi were understandable. But Seirin had had Kuroko for only months. They couldn't have established immunity to it that fast considering how low the number of training camps they could have held during the few months. They wanted to stop this _**madness**_, or whatever it was. So one day, Imayoshi voiced the sacred question over breakfast.

"How do you do it?"

Hyuuga paused, the spoon of soup close to his lips. He looked at Imayoshi who was sitting across him and raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Imayoshi sat straighter and crossed his arms. Kuroko hadn't arrived yet so it was the perfect timing to ask. "How do you escape Kuroko's…you know?" somehow, it was kind of awkward for him. The other Seirin's seniors had turned to the conversation interestedly. Imayoshi silently thanked God that Izuki was not among them. He swore the eagle eye owner wanted to rip them apart for staring at Kuroko alone.

The bespectacled boy paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "Kuroko's…kind of hard to resist you know. There's this certain charm of him that made someone just wanted to hug him."

"That's Kise," Hyuuga snorted.

"No, no. That's not what I meant," yes, it was hard, "You know…like you just wanted to sex him up?"

Mitobe and Tsuchida choked.

"What?" Kiyoshi looked dumfounded for once.

Imayoshi looked at Hyuuga expectantly. The Seirin's captain's glasses were clouded and he was looking at the ceiling with his mouth slightly opened. Suddenly he leaned forward across the table and looked at Imayoshi closely, making the other captain sweated slightly.

"Imayoshi, what are you talking about? Is that why some of those baboons were acting stupider than usual?"

Crap, clutch mode on early morning? Imayoshi was sure he could take him on, but he could not guarantee he could get out of it unscathed.

"Yes. And some wanted to stop this. So we've been toying with the idea of asking you for tips. Though some don't really care and pursue Kuroko relentlessly."

After Mitobe and Tsuchida stopped choking, they joined the other Seirin's seniors gaping at Imayoshi. The Touou's captain frowned at them, "Why are all of you acting like you've never been in our shoes? There must have been some instances where you just wanted to grab him and lead him out of the room, searching for a secluded area and kiss the life out him while groping here and there-"

"Stop! Please stop!"

Imayoshi turned to Koganei and Mitobe, the former shaking the latter's unconscious form. The poor gentle senior was beet red in the face. Imayoshi silently apologized. Perhaps he was being too explicit with his fantasy. And now all of them knew how he felt every time. He sighed.

"Imayoshi…" Kiyoshi said softly while fidgeting. Imayoshi raised an eyebrow.

"You see…" the Iron Heart looked at his breakfast, "We _don't_ get attracted to Kuroko."

Imayoshi stared at the Seirin seniors for a few moments, before he groaned softly and had to resist the urge to bang his head to the table, hard. "I'm sorry. It was rude of me to assume that you swing that way."

"No, no. It's not like that," this time, Tsuchida spoke, "It's just that, we love our life you see. We still want to play basketball. So to avoid our bones from being broken, we don't look at Kuroko. We don't think of him. And we treat him like the baby of the team. Sexual desires towards him would be _practically_ incest and also would lead to instant death."

He had a point.

"Wait, why are you talking about broken bones and death?"

* * *

End chapter.

**A/N**: Uh…hello. It's been almost two weeks. I have a lot to say but I don't know where to start. Let's see...thank you a lot for the kind encouragement. I didn't expect to receive such a lot of comments. I thought nobody would even bat an eyelash. Ugh, I have a lot to say. Uhm...after reading all of the 40 and more comments, I felt like such a selfish asshole. I didn't think that there must be someone who really liked this story. I am sorry for my moment of irrationality. I am very immature and also rash. True, the flamer's words hurt me a lot because it's my first anon hate. I got insecure for other reasons too. For one, I'm not really confident about my writing. Also, I've always thought there must be a lot of people who are very annoyed with me for shipping allxKuro. It's to be expected though. So when I read the anon's review, 'Completely baseless and ridiculous. I'm sorry, but this completely suck.', I felt like the whole world was going to hate me. I don't know what they wanted to imply with that, but it must be because MayuKuro is new so we don't really see what could work between them.

I wanted to apologize to the anon for that. Yes, I felt like an eager author for that, but my friend, a best friend of mine wanted that one-shot, so I comply with her because she's one of my best friends. Oh no, I'm not blaming her. Not at all. Anon-san, while your words are kind of true, I would like to remind you that this is called FANfiction for a reason. This is where we write what we want because canon is sometimes not enough. By saying that to me, you have completely defied the purpose of this website. Why are you here then? Is it because you just hate Mayuzumi? Or even Kuroko?

To anon Reality, thank you. While your words hurt a lot, I see some truth in it. I am very sorry for wasting your time. I hope you'll find somewhere better to spend it on. But calling me a cowardly brat really did not help. It only served to make me want to delete this story completely. But I won't.

To the people who have sent me PMs, I am very grateful for your kind words and encouragement. Especially to ben4kevin. I am very sorry for being immature.

I've managed to get back on my footing because of a lot of people's supports and help. I've made a lot of wonderful friends along the way. I finally met a kouhai of mine which I have only spoken to through FB. I went into two movie marathons. I joined the Dark Side. A lot of things happen but I won't waste any more space. A few days ago, I started opening prompts requests on AkaKuro Shippers group on FB because not writing for more than a week makes me feel itchy. When I finished the first request and posted it, I was trembling because I was very nervous. The Anon's words kept coming back to me. What would they say? Would this be good enough? I considered quitting the fandom and made a new account, but then I realized how ridiculous that was and stopped.

I am very sorry for this long-ass note but I have a lot more to say so I'll stop. I am very nervous about this. I am sorry again. It'll be completely my fault if I lose readers. I am sorry. Please don't hate me. Forgive me for being immature. I just turned sixteen less than two months ago but that's not enough reason. I also didn't think this story was good enough so deleting it won't be a trouble. Seeing your guys' reactions scared me a bit. I think I have more to say but that's enough for now. I am very sorry.


	5. Chapter 5: Lights and Their Shadow

In the end, nobody quite knew how to get out of their current predicament. It had been a long, torturous week and the boy that had been the center of attention since the camp started was still cutely oblivious about the less than appropriate thoughts half of the camp members had about him. Akashi made up for it by punishing anyone who looked at him the wrong way though. It always involved a pair of scissors digging into their skin painfully but not enough to draw blood and a black eye courtesy of Murasakibara, the giant with equally formidable punch.

"Kuroko, I told you not to be picky with your food!"

"Kagami-kun is like a mother."

"What?!"

And now they had another problem. They started noticing how close Kuroko was to Kagami, and their friendly banter was no longer seen as a completely platonic one.

'_Flirting.'_

'_They're completely flirting!'_

'_Tecchan, whyyyy?"_

'_I knew it!'_

'_There's no way Tiger is immune.'_

'_Uwaaahh and they share the same room!'_

'_This is dangerous . . ."_

'_Maybe I should throw a pineapple at him. Who knows, with some luck he might bleed out and die.'_

'_Fucking bastard should just do the world a favor and die.'_

And those were the worrying and homicidal thoughts of Kuroko's admirers. Kagami was completely oblivious to their sentiments as he was too busy trying to make sure Kuroko was eating everything on his tray.

"Kuroko."

"Yes?"

A sigh, "You've got something on your cheek."

Time seemed to slow down for them as Kagami reached out his hand, brushing the sauce off Kuroko's pale cheek. The small teen closed an eye at the pressure on his cheek and they blushed a bit at the cute picture. They gaped and some ended up choking furiously as Kagami retracted his hand and _licked_ the sauce off his finger.

Various violent reactions happened simultaneously. Sounds of chairs being pushed down roughly and snapping chopsticks filled the cafeteria for a moment as everyone else fell silent.

"T-Takao?"

"Holy shit Hanamiya!"

"Muro-chin…don't you dare!"

"Imayoshi-san, what's wrong?"

"R-Reo-nee, y-you look scary!"

"Moriyama-senpai!"

As the players tried to placate their respective glaring teammates, Kagami and Kuroko stared at them confusedly. The second years of Seirin resisted the urge to facepalm at their juniors' obliviousness. It was cute but it's getting old. Nobody noticed the smirking Izuki who covered it by drinking his water.

XXX

"Tetsu!"

"Here. Aomine-kun-"

"Ah, I get it. This right?"

Apparently Kagami was the least of their problems.

"This is ridiculous."

The others agreed with Hanamiya. In front of them, Aomine and Kuroko were displaying the proof that they were the ultimate _light and shadow_ duo of Teiko. They did not even finish their sentences and yet their counterparts – former – managed to guess what they wanted to say correctly. Aomine only called out to Kuroko and the pale teen immediately _gave his own towel_ to Aomine. The latter then cut off Kuroko by shoving a Pocari to the boy's face, which apparently was Kuroko's favorite (don't ask how they knew). How did he even know Kuroko _wanted_ a Pocari?

"Aomine-kun about last week's-"

"I know right! Did you see-"

"Yes. And don't forget about-"

"Holy crap that was a total-"

"I re-watched it on the internet-"

"-like ten times!"

The two then shared a secret smile – Aomine a full blown grin and Kuroko a small smile, completely oblivious to the gob smacked people around them.

"Uh . . ." Himuro started thoughtfully, "Guess we can't compete with that."

The sad part was it was the truth.

* * *

End chapter.

**A/N**: Oh my God I completely did not expected 30+ reviews. Thank you so much. Q,Q Here, have a piece of my heart (this chapter). This chapter is my favorite since both Aokuro and KagaKuro are special to me. And OMG I seem to have gained a new nickname since I removed the 'call me TFD-sama' part from my profile haha. It's fine. Tuna-chan/sama/san is cute~

* * *

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


	6. Ch 6: Hey Juliet, Let Me Be Your Romeo

"What's the point of this?" Hanamiya asked, irritated. Imayoshi chuckled beside him. "It could be fun. Just watch."

It was the second Tuesday of the camp. The sponsors decided to cut them some slacks and prepared a mini stage complete with microphone and two loud speakers at the back. There was a guy with a set of headphones beside the stage, listening to it while singing along in hushed voice. They said he was someone that was sent to take care of the music. Hanamiya guessed they were right as the redhead – red hair, with green eyes and glasses, a foreigner? – took out a laptop from the bag he brought with him.

"So, who wants to go first? I don't have all night. Wait, I think Sawada-san said we could go all night. Well, I think I prefer to end this soon. So?"

Chatters immediately broke as everyone turned to everyone. Hanamiya could feel his patience running thin. He'd rather be practicing than doing stupid stuff like this.

"I'll go first –ssu!"

The blond Miracle stood up, smiling his model smile and excitedly bounced to the stage. Hanamiya sneered in annoyance.

"Eto, singing is my second hobby right after basketball! I don't think I'm really good but I'll try my best!"

A round of applause for the idiot blondie, Hanamiya was partially questioning his sanity of agreeing to come to this camp. This looked like nothing more than a group of teenagers camping and doing fun for the heck of it. They were supposed to train and get stronger dammit! Not singing like some pansies!

_Come and tease me honey  
Gimme all your smile  
Spend a little beauty on me now  
Yes I like it  
I need your magic_

_I'm getting addicted to what you do  
Slow emotion like I'm into you  
It's fantastic  
You're an angel_

As Kise started singing, Hanamiya who was playing with his nails felt ominous aura around him. He shivered a bit before ignoring it.

_I know the tide is high  
You're one of a kind  
Everything is alright  
YEAH!_

_T-T-T-Talk to me honey  
I know it might sound funny  
T-T-T-Talk to me honey  
Yeah~_

The murderous aura multiplied and when Hanamiya finally looked around him, the players were glaring poisonously at the blond. The Uncrowned King raised an eyebrow before looking up at Imayoshi. The bespectacled boy looked a second away from murdering someone with that creepy smile of his.

Feeling more confused, Hanamiya looked ahead of him and Kise was singing normally, if the suave expression was a bit exaggerated. Or that was just his impression because the cook and her two assistants were peeking into the lounging room and swooning like the blond was a god.

But then he saw just where Kise was looking at with that suave expression. _Kuroko freaking Tetsuya_.

Instantly, his own murderous aura appeared and he scowled heavily, glaring at the blond scathingly. Kuroko Tetsuya, as irritating as he was, belonged to Hanamiya Makoto. The bluenet was his the moment he was born! No other guy was supposed to stake claim on him when he already belonged to somebody!

But Kise ignored the glares and continued singing like there was only him and Kuroko in the room.

After Kise, Himuro came forth next. Smiling serenely, he opened his mouth.

_If I was Jay-Z, you'd be my Beyonce.  
We could rock the nation like they do.  
And if I was Da Vinci, you'd be Mona Lisa.  
Paint a smile perfectly on you._

_And if I was James Dean, you could be my Audrey.  
Breakfast at Tiffany's for two.  
So throw me away  
Cause if I were a boomerang  
I'd turn around and come back to you._

_Back back to you you, yeah yeah,  
You you, yeah yeah._

Okay, so the song was catchy and all but he was staring at _Kuroko_, while smiling flirtingly and threw a wink more than once! Okay, that was Hanamiya's limit. He's going next. He'll show them who the pretty bluenet belonged to!

_If you want to, we'll take the world by storm.  
Show you places, you've never been before.  
LA, New York, what are you waiting for?  
Drop him, _

Himuro smiled at Kagami, making the redhead returnee squeaked a little since the message was glaring quite clearly to them.

_Take me, cause I love you more._

Here, he turned back to Kuroko with a gentle gaze that almost made Hanamiya puked.

When Himuro was done, ignoring the scorching glares at his way in favor of waving a bit at an unresponsive Kuroko, Hanamiya did not make it as Takao took the Yosen's pretty boy's place. The captain growled in annoyance.

_Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast _

_I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal_

_'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you trying to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

So far so good. No eye contact, no googly eyes, no winking.

_Hey Kuroko  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your hikari_

Jaws dropped at the bold move. Takao winked suggestively at Kuroko, and surprise, _surprise_, he was blushing! It was a pretty sight. Kuroko, with his usually pale cheeks and expressionless face, turned into a healthy shade of pink and his mouth slightly agape. More than half of the males almost completely forgot that Takao was on the stage, still singing his heart out with his eyes fixed to Kuroko firmly, as they stared hungrily at the small male.

Only when Kuroko finally regained his composure did they turn to glare angrily at Takao.

It was a loud, sweaty fight for the boys as they took turn to sing. Each singing different version of love confession songs they knew. When Hanamiya _finally_ had his turn, he was surprised that Kuroko was already on the stage. And he couldn't bring himself to be annoyed this time because Kuroko had an unusually visible somber look on his face. The boy inhaled deeply as his admirers held their breath, each eagerly anticipating what performance the object of their affection had in store for them.

_Why did you change?  
Why did you bend and break?  
When the water turned to wine,  
Did it feel the same?  
Why did you change?  
Why did you bend and break?  
When the water turned to wine, it never..._

To everyone's surprise that were sitting close to the Generation of Miracles, the geniuses stiffened and blanched. Akashi only stared wide-eyed at the bluenet, as if in disbelief.

_You suck the bottle dry  
Touch fingers to the night  
Feels like I've been here before  
Now there's an empty hole where you were long ago  
But things are different when you're young._

The Miracles looked away, their eyes shadowed with pain, regret and in Akashi's eyes, slight anger. The ones that never knew about what happened in Teiko were confused. Why were the great geniuses of Teiko showing that kind of expression? The ones who knew, closed their eyes and let Kuroko's haunted voice consumed them.

_The nights are getting cold  
Those faces growing old  
And there is nothing you can do  
So sing your sad excuses  
You've got the scars to prove it  
And I'm sure they'll sing along._

_Why did you change?  
Why did you bend and break?  
When the water turned to wine, did it feel the same?  
Why did you change? (Why did you change)  
Why did you bend and break?  
When the water turned to wine, it never feels the same_

_It never feels the same._

They left the lounging room with somber atmosphere. The Miracles were avoiding Kuroko, and it greatly confused the oblivious ones. Izuki and Kagami maneuvered Kuroko to his and Kagami's assigned room. Nobody noticed the way Izuki's eyes glared angrily at the Miracles before turning them to Kuroko with gentle worrying gaze.

XXX

Akashi never punished them again after that, which baffled the players. However, it was a green flag for them. Since Takao had boldly made his move, it was time for them to do the same.

It'll be an all-out war, for Kuroko Tetsuya's heart.

(Everybody has forgotten at this point that they were supposed to train and be stronger, not wooing some taken guy.)

* * *

End chapter.

**A/N:** Okay, first of all, **I've been waiting for a perfect moment for Kuroko to sing the fucking song because I just want to torture the Miracles because they were cruel to Kuroko. I want them to feel guilty and regret and practically beating themselves inwardly for hurting Kuroko bby.** Okay, I'm done. Thank you for the nice reviews~! To _**RisoleSoes19**_, OMG Tuna-nee, I never thought of that. Don't worry! I'm a girl! I completely, wholeheartedly accept that nickname! About the previous chapter, it's a little inspired from how my bestie and I sometimes communicate. We're not really on AoKuro level but we often make outsiders confused when we did or say something suddenly at the same time or explaining to outsiders about each other's particular trait in great details. :3 I love her sooooo muuuuch. I don't think I'll find another one like her in my life. To _**Guest**_ who gave me that virtual bunny, aww, thank you~! It makes me feel giddy and aww-ing continuously every time I look at it. To _**Anonymouse**_, I knew I've seen you somewhere before! Haha. Anyway, about joining the Dark Side, they had cookies! Nobody refused cookies! That's a crime! Cookies are the best snack ever!

Er, I think I skipped something again but agh, this is getting long again. I'll try to reply next chapter! Please wait! The boys are not giving up just yet! The fight's only getting started!

* * *

Honey © Dima Bilan

Boomerang © The Summer Set

Hey Juliet © LMNT

Structure (Why Did You Change?) © Innerpartysystem

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


	7. Chapter 7: Oh Snap

Even though Kiyoshi said that to Imayoshi, it didn't mean he won't have some fun with it. It helped that everyone, with the exception of his fellow Uncrowned Generals and maybe Hyuuga, saw him as _that guy with big hands and fucked up concept of kindness and friendship_. Maybe Hanamiya was rubbing on him. Oh well. He was having too much fun to think about that now.

"Kuroko, do you want more?"

"K-Kiyoshi-senpai, please, no _moreee_."

Kiyoshi laughed, but inside he was cackling madly. Oh what he wouldn't give to see Izuki's face right now. He was somewhere in the room, he knew. Oh, that man. Extremely possessive but also terribly considerate of Kuroko's feelings. That particular trait had caused so much trouble for both him and Kuroko

Just look at the growling players around him.

"Come on, Kuroko, you know you _want_ this~"

"S-senpai . . ."

By some awful fate or terrible luck, Kuroko sprained his wrist after delivering a particularly harsh pass at Takao. Said poor PG was hibernating in his room, too afraid to even look at Kuroko without turning white because _daaamn_ even Aomine had stared at Kuroko fearfully after that.

And now, he was the one being tasked to feed poor, _poor_ Kuroko, because apparently none of the other boys could be trusted, Riko had insisted. Mitobe had passed out again and Koganei and Tsuchida were fretting over him like mother hens in their shared room. Hyuuga and Kagami would be too reckless and Izuki . . . well, he just refused.

Oooh, Kiyoshi knew trouble in paradise when he sees one. Kuroko's slip up with Takao and Izuki's refusal made it painfully clear too. Oh well, as the big brother of this team, it was his job to help his teammates. He would do this in his way and have fun at the same time. Too bad sometimes people misunderstood his definition of fun.

Grinning at Kuroko who looked almost close to tears, Kiyoshi decided to spare the boy and gave him a glass of water. The curry for dinner tonight was oddly spicier than last week's. Kiyoshi ignored the indignant sounds coming from a group of extremely jealous teenagers as he sipped the water from the same glass. He grinned again. This was too much fun. He wondered how many push Izuki needed until he snap.

"Kuroko-kun!"

Both Kiyoshi and Kuroko turned to look at Himuro who was approaching them with a gentle smile and a tray in hand. However, Kiyoshi knew that smile meant anything pleasant. Sitting unabashedly beside Kuroko, the pretty boy picked up and pushed the bowl on his tray to Kuroko.

"I made you a special dinner. I figured the spice would be too much for you – yes, I know you can't stand spices and you secretly had a sweet tooth, Atsushi told me so."

Kiyoshi was _this_ close to burst into laughter. Classic, but smart, Himuro was quite a capable competition. Looking down at the bowl, Kiyoshi admitted that Himuro did have some of Kagami's cooking quality. The plain noodles looked oddly delicious with the seasonings and various touch up. There were also pieces of meat. Wow, he must have worked hard for this. Kiyoshi would give him 8 out of 10.

He briefly wondered if this was where the drama begins.

"Excuse me, but do you _mind_?"

_Oh, _Kiyoshi grinned gleefully,_ so that was it huh? Too bad._

Looking up at Izuki, the murderous aura around the Seirin's pretty boy was leaking out and Kiyoshi wondered if he should pray for Kuroko's admirers' safety.

On second thought, nah, they kind of deserve it. Who asked them to mess with Izuki's property? God knew how much of a _yandere_ the guy was for Kuroko.

* * *

End chapter.

**A/N**: Well, that covered up like, three requests? Lol xD Chin-chan, that yandere part was special for you, though I kinda have been planning for that all along. Oh well. About the fast pace everyone, I need to tell you guys something. Yesterday in PE class, we discussed about breast cancer. I think I have two of the symptoms. Oh that freaked me out alright. I'm going to take the test hopefully this Monday. If the test turned out to be positive, well, next chapter would be the last update from me. I don't know anything about this and oh, I'm so nervous and also afraid. I'll save the farewell speech for now. I don't know if there's some kind of treatment for it but let's hope it will turn out negative.

Wish me luck! ;)

* * *

黒子のバスケ© Fujimaki Tadatoshi


End file.
